


With Family You Never Say Farewell

by NaraGal95



Series: Only One Of Us Needs To Fall That Hard [5]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Al is not as touch-repulsed, Al is still Ace but it doesn't come up, Alternate Universe, Family Feels, Long Shot, Long Shot: It's like a one shot but longer, M/M, Minor Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Minor Violence, Must be an angel's influence, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Friendship, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaraGal95/pseuds/NaraGal95
Summary: Of course, Anthony’s family had to have died at some point and gone somewhere. This is the story of how Angel Dust encountered his family in Hell after he Fell and became a demon.As it turns out, death isn't as final as one would think, but we knew that already, and family reunions CAN happen in Hell.Alastor finds that he really likes Anthony’s mother and sister. His father and brother on the other hand…Anthony is both happy and shocked to see his ma and sis. The same cannot be said about his pa and bro.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: Only One Of Us Needs To Fall That Hard [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738963
Comments: 12
Kudos: 174





	With Family You Never Say Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter starts right after Anthony Falls from Heaven, the morning after type situations. It is stated in the story itself too but I'm just highlighting it here. In this story Angel will still be referred to as Anthony because he hasn't changed his name yet.

</|\> </|\> </|\>

Anthony’s eyes opened slowly, his cheek pressed to the pillow as he slept on his stomach. His body felt both very heavy and very light at the same time. Groaning softly, the spider demon stretched out, his back arching inward towards the bed, his wings—

Wait a tick.

Anthony rolled over quickly to a sitting position, one of his four hands reaching to his shoulder—

Four hands. That’s new.

Oh… that’s right.

Anthony groaned again, this time louder and longer as his upper pair of hands moved to his face, both of them dragging downward slowly, his now mismatched eyes widening as his skin was pulled down. “Did I really Fall…?” The demon asked the air. He didn’t expect an answer.

“Yes, my dear.” Anthony turned toward the voice, seeing the familiar deer demon, without his signature red coat, his red dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, his legs crossed as he held a book in his hand, said book quickly shutting in lieu of the spider demon awakening. “That was yesterday afternoon. After we cleaned you up you fell asleep and just now woke up.”

“No pun intended?”

“No pun intended. Otherwise the laugh track would have played.”

“Hmm.” Anthony sounded as he looked at his four hands, turning them from the back of his hands to face his palms. “That’s gonna get some getting’ used to. Actually wait! I thought I had six…” On command the last set of arms grew out of his torso and the spider demon hollered out in surprise. “ _Ugh…_ weird.”

The deer demon chuckled in response, placing the book on the nightstand as he pulled his chair closer. “You’ll get used to it. More than that I’m afraid that you’ll have more trouble with the lack thereof of your wings.”

At the mention, Anthony could swore he felt the phantom weight of his wings and his shoulder muscles twitched at the loss of them. “Yeah. Ya an’ me both.” The white colored demon agreed, craning his neck to see as much of his back as he could. Which speaking of which… he was just clad in a robe. “What am I wearin’?”

“A hotel’s robe. It’s the only thing we could find last minute. Of course, now that you’re awake the girls have offered to take you shopping.”

At that the demon smiled. “Shoppin’? For like… clothes an’ things I like?”

Alastor’s smile twitched and his head tiled. “Why, of course! Didn’t you have other clothing and items in Heaven?”

“Oh, Heavens no!” The spider demon responded, hands shaking in the air. “It’s Heaven. Ya only get what you’re given an’ that’s it. This will be my first time since I died that I’d have clothes of my own.”

With that Alastor’s smile grew. “If that’s the case then just buy anything you’d like, dear!”

“That’s great an’ all but with what money?”

“It’ll be my treat!”

With that the ex-angel started to laugh nervously. “Oh, no! I can’t just take your money! I’ll just get what I need an’ I’ll pay ya back.”

“Anthony, darling—“

“No, no, nope! I won’t hear—did ya just call me darlin’?”

“Should I not? I have already called you darling once before.” The deer demon asked, pleasantly surprised at the questioned.

Anthony then remembers being scooped up into his demonic friend’s arms right after he Fell, remembering their short exchange before the ex-angel was plopped into his first bath in Hell. “A-ah, well…”

At that the Radio Demon’s smile softened. “Don’t you fret about the money, dear, I have quite enough and I’m usually frugal. You deserve it after all you’ve surrendered.”

The ex-angel felt a strained chuckle come out of him. “Y-yeah, well I still don’t feel all too comfortable an’—“

“Anthony.” The deer demon interrupted, leaning forward and extending a hand out, wiggling those fingers in demand of one of the spider’s currently six present arms. Anthony wordlessly laid an upper hand in the other demon’s, ( _ah, I suppose the upper ones are the most dominant)_ feeling the red demon’s claws curl around that hand, making the spider blush. “You Fell protecting this Hazbin Hotel from an attack after spending all these years of trying to reach Principality. The staff here, especially the princess, all agree that you deserve something as a consolation.”

Anthony blinked, feeling the air in his lungs get trapped in his throat. “I mean I can be here with ya... that’s enough…” The soft voice whispered out, making Alastor’s ears twitch and swivel towards the spider demon. “I mean!” Anthony then shouted, recoiling his hand from Alastor’s grasp. “I, we… an’ now there’s… oh, fuck me.”

Alastor laughed heartedly at that. “I’m glad that the Fall didn’t change you, darling.”

Anthony hid his face behind his hands; blush increasing at the pet name. “Oh, please don’t call me that. My heart can’t take it!”

Alastor chuckled again, deep and sultry to the spider demon’s ears ( _wait do I even have ears? It seems I’m a spider now…_ ). “ _Darling_.”

Anthony blushed madly, inhaling sharply to prevent a squeal from escaping. His middle set of hands came up to add more cover to his face. “F-fuck ya, ya did that on purpose ya lil shit!”

The Radio Demon chuckled as knocks were heard from the door. “Hey, Alastor, it’s Charlie. Did Anthony wake up yet?”

“Yes, dear, he’s up. Come in!” The Radio Demon responded, simultaneously standing up and putting his chair back.

The Princess of Hell enters the room then, smile wide and eyes sparkling so brightly Anthony almost doubted that she truly was a demon. “Good afternoon, Anthony! I’m Charlie, the Princess of Hell! It’s so nice to see you finally up! How’re you feeling?” Wow, and she’s bubbly. She’s much different than the princess that was in tears just the day before.

“Uh, yeah, I’m good just… out of it, I guess. It’s different.”

“I’d say!” She agreed. “You look so different now! But not in a bad way! In fact, you can almost see that you were an angel before. You kept a lot of the same colors, save for your eyes.”

Anthony shrugged, heaving a sigh as he did so. “So when am I supposed to report to your dad then?” It was common knowledge that Fallen angels went under the command of the King of Hell, using them to help lead legions and be the princes or princesses of Hell, above the overlords.

“Oh, don’t worry about that.” Charlie sounded, a knowing smirk on her face. “You’re not under him you’re under _me_.”

Anthony blinked. “Say what now?”

Charlie giggled. “I know that my father likes taking all Fallen angels under his command to help him rule Hell and both Alastor and I agreed we didn’t want that so we took it upon ourselves to put you under my claim. As future ruler of Hell and all.” Anthony looked at her, then to Alastor, then back to the princess in disbelief. “Don’t worry though! You’re basically free since I don’t have any plans to use you to ‘lead an army’ or whatever.”

“Oh, good.” Anthony said, grin on his face. “’Cause I’m bad at that anyways. I don’t know if ya heard but I shirked on my duties an’ ran off with the enemy a lot.”

The two laughed together as Alastor’s grin on his face grew. “I heard some of the details from Alastor here, though not all of it. Maybe sometime you’ll have to fill me in on how you two know each other!”

“Can do, princess!” Anthony said bowing his head.

“And none of that!” Charlie quickly scolded. “It’s just Charlie!”

The ex-angel chuckled, liking her more and more. “Sounds good, doll!”

“Well, when you’re up for it I want to take you around Hell and get you some clothes. Another demon, Nifty, will join us while Vaggie and Alastor stay here.”

Anthony nodded in response. “I feel good, for the most part. Maybe I’ll wash up once more and find somethin’ to wear out that ain’t a bath robe.”

The princess giggled in response. “Sounds good! Just meet me down in the lobby when you’re ready.” And with that the princess proceeded out of the room.

As she left Alastor also began to head to the door. “I’d best go back to work then. If you need anything, my dear, just call. Oh, and there’s a gift for you hanging in the bathroom.” Anthony nodded, watching as the Radio Demon headed out closing the door behind him with an exceptionally pleased smile on his face.

“Here goes somethin’.” The ex-angel muses as he swings his feet over, blinking in amusement at his bare feet, or more like spider paws. “Oh, fuck me. These are just—“Sighing heavily he tentatively stood onto his feet, testing his strength and his weight on his legs. After a moment of feeling secure and not getting the sense that he was going to plop back down onto the bed, Anthony took it upon himself to look at his legs quickly. “Oh, fuck me! What’s up with this body? God, I gotta lot to get used to.”

The spider demon headed to the bathroom then, startling himself with his reflection in the mirror. The princess was right when he kept a lot of his colors. For the most part his body was still white and he swapped out the gold accenting for pink, which he didn’t mind. Pink was always one of his favorite colors when he was alive. He ran a hand through his hair as he inspected himself from head to toe. His eyes, besides the obvious of his new body, were really the only startling things to the Fallen angel. He wondered why his eyes were two strikingly different colors, all traces of his blue eyes that he’s had since he was alive gone. It wasn’t a bad change, overall, in Anthony’s opinion it was just a lot to get used to, the lack of wings being his biggest obstacle.

Closing the door to the bathroom he noticed the “gift” Alastor had mentioned hanging on the back of the door. It was a pink tux, with a white undershirt, dark pink, almost red tie, and while slacks fading to black at the end, a white hat with a black band across it and black shoes on the floor by the tub. Anthony smiled, inspecting the clothing. “He’s really got good taste.” He giggles, thinking off handedly that the demon was always a gentleman, never truly once mistreating the ex-angel.

Removing the robe, Anthony took his first true look at his new body. His overall body mass and type hadn’t changed, if perhaps he was a bit more longer and skinnier than before, and he was already a tall being to begin with. His genitals were the same, no difference there despite the new spider body. One thing was truly different was the mass of weight upon his chest. His two upper hands came up and takes the two even mounds, feeling the fluffy fur between his pink tipped claws. He stood in silence, his hands clenching gently around the breasts before an elated chuckle came from the demon. “How long has it been since I wanted tits?” The spider mused to himself, remembering how as a human he felt strange and ostracized for not only being attracted in those of the same sex but also in wanting to wear dresses and be more womanly in almost every form. He found himself pleasantly happy with his new body, more so than he’s been in a while, since he first became an angel and was gifted with wings. Perhaps he could find more joy in being a demon than he could ever hope to find as an angel, which is both ironic and sad at the same time.

However, there was a waiting Princess of Hell downstairs and the demon would have all the time in eternity to gape over his new body later.

</|\> </|\> </|\>

By the time Anthony came down to the lobby, dressed in his pink and white suit, Charlie, Vaggie, and Nifty were down in the lobby, Vaggie behind the check in counter as she and Charlie were talking. Nifty was the first to notice the spider demon coming down the stairs, taking in the hotel surroundings as he did so. “Ah, Anthony!” The little demon sounded as she bounded up to meet him halfway. “Good afternoon, how’re feeling?”

“Fairly good, actually.” The ex-angel responds. “An’ ya are…?”

“I’m Nifty! It’s a pleasure to meet you, finally!” She answers bubbly, extending a hand out. 

Anthony has to bend down to reach her level, but he takes her hand and gives it a solid shake. “Finally? It’s only been a day."

Nifty giggles. “Yeah, but it’s so exciting to meet an angel! Well, ex-angel, I guess.” She responds, smile seemingly hiding a secret but Anthony lets it pass as Charlie comes up, linking her arm with one of his lower set (he had willed arms five and six away deeming them unnecessary but somehow having the four felt right).

“Wow, Anthony,” the princess exclaims as she gently pulls him over to the counter, “I didn’t think we had something like that for you to wear!”

“Ah, this is all Alastor.” Anthony supplies.

Charlie chuckles, her smile wide. “He does dote on you, you know.”

Anthony felt his smile grow, his eyes softening at the statement. “I know.” He agrees, thinking back to all the times he had taken care of the ex-angel during their secret meetings for all these years.

“But here, I want you to meet Vaggie. She helps me run the hotel with Alastor.”

“Hey.” Vaggie responds simply, keeping her arms crossed before her.

“Hey yourself.” Anthony responds, getting the feeling that Vaggie doesn’t really like him, if even likes anyone at all. The spider demon looks around the lobby, gaze lingering on the pictures and posters on the walls. “This is a nice hotel. Have ya had much success rehabilitatin’ demons?”

Charlie laughs nervously, finally releasing Anthony’s arm. “No, no we haven’t. It’s been hard getting these demons to truly try over the past year. But I won’t give up hope!”

“That’s the spirit.” Anthony states, tossing the princess an encouraging smile. “But ya know, no one will find redemption unless they _truly_ want it. If the resolve ain’t there it just ain’t happenin’. A demon could try an’ try all they want but it won’t attract God’s Eye if it ain’t true. Same goes for any sinner back on Earth.”

“Huh.” The princess sounded, her face turning pensive. “But I do have a couple of demons who truly want to be redeemed…”

“They need to _believe_ they can be.” Anthony states, rolling his eyes as he adds on. “God don’t like half-assers and They definitely won’t even sneeze in the direction of liars. They hate that class of person the worst. Ain’t a sin but it is a major vice.”

“Huh.” The princess sounds off again, her face this time turning back into another bright smile. “Perhaps you can help!”

“Say what?”

“You were an angel, maybe you can help us!”

Before Anthony could respond, Vaggie leaned forward on the desk, trying to grab Charlie’s attention. “We don’t know him very well. He was an angel that killed other demons and just _decided_ to protect us? What’s his motive for that?”

“My _motive_ ,” Anthony starts, face twisted with annoyance as his upper pair of arms cross before his chest and the lower pair settle on his hips, “is that I truly _do_ believe this cause is noble. An’ before I even accepted the mission I didn’t know much about it; was just simply told go bring the place down. I also certainty also didn’t expect Alastor here an’ I wasn’t about to fight-to-the-death with my best friend! I _decided_ to Fall to spare him an’ what he was protectin’. I certinatly wasn’t gonna kill him either so I spared my life too. He woulda killed me for ya.”

“No, he wouldn’t I don’t think—“

Anthony shook his head, his arms now changing as his left hands grabbed onto both of his right elbows. “No. He woulda killed me. I _know_ him. An’ he _knows_ me. If I hadn’t chosen to Fall, he woulda killed me to spare me from Falling in the first place.” A couple tense moments ticked by before Anthony inhaled and exhaled sharply. “Are we goin’ shoppin’ or what? Let’s just go.”

With that Anthony began to walk towards the exit his head hung low. Charlie looks sharply at Vaggie, her eyes scolding her as she goes after Anthony. Nifty trudges behind her, glancing back at Vaggie, mimicking the princess’ pointed glare before the three of them left the building, Charlie’s white limo awaiting outside.

Vaggie sighs heavily and hangs her own head. Now left alone in the lobby she rubs her arm in guilt. Perhaps she was too harsh on the ex-angel. He seemed, for as much as she’s witnessed of him, to be genuine in his actions at least. And even though she still couldn’t trust the Radio Demon, even after a year with him being at the hotel, she _did_ see a different side of him yesterday when Anthony arrived and when he Fell. The Radio Demon was all in tune with the angel and then ex-angel the moment he noticed him. It was strange to see but at the same time kind of encouraging to see a softer side of the red demon she never expected he had.

When they returned, she decided, she would apologize to Anthony.

</|\> </|\> </|\>

A couple of boring hours later, Vaggie heard the doors to the hotel finally open, their first visitor all day long, her head whipping towards the doors. She knew it was far too early for Charlie and the others to be back, considering Charlie also wanted to show Anthony around and take him to eat at the behest of Alastor. She waited as she listened to the sounds of clicks of heels on the floor. As beings came into view she was shocked to see two female demons, both resembling Anthony so much, even in their pale white colorations.

The younger of the two had four legs with pink and white-stripped stockings up to her thigh and white heels. She donned a black pinstripe suit, the skirt having a pink stripped underlay and the top open to reveal some of the female’s cleavage. The upper pair of arms the sleeves going to her wrists while the lower set were cut off, pink and yellow gloves on those pairs of hands up past the elbows while the upper set had fingerless black gloves. Her blonde hair was big and round, going past her butt, a black headband in her hair, her eyes big and black.

The older of the two women looked a lot like the younger one, though with only one pair of legs and six arms. She was taller than the younger, wearing a sleeveless a-line knee length black dress that was fairly plain save for the gold belt along her waist. Her boots went up past the dress, the heels high and sharp, gold buckles at the ankles. Unlike the younger one she wore gold jewelry, with lots of different sized gold necklaces. Her blonde hair was in tight ringlets, a black choke hat on her head admonished with a gold ribbon and fake flowers. Her eyes were also dark, but instead of pure black they were dark pink like Anthony’s darker eye.

The younger of the two spider demons locked eyes with Vaggie, she quickly scampering up to the desk, the older one soon to join her. “Hi, good afternoon. Um, this is gonna seem weird but we heard a rumor that a… an _angel_ Fell yesterday an’ he kinda looks like us?”

Vaggie blinked at the spider demons, glancing between them both. “Who are you?” She asks instead of answering.

The older one scoffs, rolling her eyes. “I’m Sophia, this is my daughter Molly. I don’t really wanna get into the details, hon, I just wanna know if the angel that Fell yesterday looks like us or nah.”

Vaggie hesitated. An angel Falling, however rare that event was, when it did happen it alerted all of Hell. News and rumors begin to spread and demons leap at the chance to get their revenge on an angel, regardless of whether or not they participated in exterminations or not. If Lucifer’s minions don’t get to the Fallen angels first other demons will and the weak newly turned demons don’t get much of a fighting chance. She didn’t know these demons, and though yes, they both looked a lot like Anthony, to the point where it was astonishing, she knew that sometimes looks can be deceiving and _if_ they were related, not all family can be trusted.

Seeing the hesitation, Molly spoke up. “Look, we don’t wanna hurt him. Basically, when momma an’ I came to Hell we were waitin’ to see if more of our family came down here with us, more specifically my twin brother. As time passed an’ we never found we suspected he went to Heaven instead of Hell. We only wanna know if the angel that Fell was my brother.”

The gray demons sighed softly, not truly getting any bad vibes from the two females before her. “What’s his name?”

At the question Molly finally smiled, her eyes lighting up. “His name’s Anthony. I think angels keep their names from when they were alive, right?”

“Unlike demons who seem to wanna give themselves nicknames left an’ right.” Sophia snipes, raising a hand in the air lazily. “Are ya gonna answer us or what? We’re both anxious to see if it’s my little boy or not.”

A corner of Vaggie’s mouth curled up in a small smile. “The angel’s name is Anthony and he does look like you both.”

Molly gasps, her smile getting bigger as tears begin to pool behind her eyes. “Momma! It’s Tony!”

“Now, hear this, Molly.” Sophia says, looking at her daughter. “Just ‘cause he looks like us an’ shares his name doesn’t mean shit. We hafta see him first to make sure.”

“But momma! Even pa an’ Arackniss—“

“Don’t! Speak... their names in my presence.” Sophia scolds her daughter, visibly sickened by hearing their names. Turning back to Vaggie she lays a hand on the counter. “Where is he? We need to talk to him.”

“He’s not here.” Vaggie responds. “He went out to go shopping for clothes and to have a tour with some of the staff. They left a couple hours ago so it may be a while.”

“We’ll wait here then.” Sophia says, turning to head to a nearby couch when none other than the Radio Demon comes out from a hallway.

“Did I hear that someone was looking for Anthony?” The deer demon asks as he approaches, twirling his staff in one hand.

“Momma, it’s the Radio Demon.” Molly gasps as she ducks behind her.

“I can see, that, doll.” Her mother responds in a bored tone. “That would be us Radio Demon.” She says towards Alastor, resting her lowest set of arms on her hips. “We’ve come to see if he’s my son or not.”

“Hmm.” Alastor sounds, watching the two with a critical eye. Molly shrinks behind her mother while Sophia stands firm, staring into Alastor’s eyes as if he _weren’t_ an all powerful demon overlord.

The Radio Demon had heard a little bit about Anthony’s family from their years together and about how much he loved his mother and twin sister, but hated his older brother and father. The two before him, though the similarities were striking, not only to Anthony’s demon form himself but to his descriptions of their personalities, Alastor was still cautious. He barely allowed Charlie to take Anthony out without him, he not feeling comfortable leaving the still weak demon. That’s why he sent Nifty along to report back on what she saw and any reactions towards the spider demon. Though at a glance, one couldn’t tell he wasn’t a Fallen angel, the demon was still white in coloration, which was suspicious. But, seeing as these two also shared a toned down version of Anthony’s white coloring, Alastor decided to allow them to wait, but he would remain with them, judging them for himself.

“If you wish to wait allow me to direct you to the parlor in the hotel! There’s a bar there with my good friend Husker! We can sit and chat while we wait for Anthony to come back!”

Sophia raised a brow and Molly poked her head out from behind her mother. “Lead the way.” The taller of the two females lazily responded, earning a shocked look from her daughter.

“Right this way!” Alastor said as he swung an arm towards the direction of the parlor, taking steps in that direction as the two female spiders followed suit.

</|\> </|\> </|\>

Vaggie waited impatiently for Charlie and the others to come back. She had texted Charlie, informing her of the two female spider demons’ arrival but asked that she kept it from Anthony, just in case they weren’t his family. No need to raise any hopes if they weren’t.

Charlie was of course very excited when Vaggie had first texted her impatiently waiting for their trip to be over as she anticipated a probable family reunion. The trip, which probably could have taken another hour or more, was dramatically shortened by the princess claiming she was getting tired, and Anthony, not knowing much about the demon princess, shrugged it off, seeing as he got enough to dress him properly.

The trio of demons entered the hotel, all three of them, plus Charlie’s bodyguards Razzle and Dazzle, were carrying bags. Vaggie felt her jaw drop at the amount. “How much did you buy?” She asked as she saw them, concerned that perhaps Alastor would quickly regret his almost immediate volunteering to offer the newly Fallen angel his money.

“This ain’t all for me.” Anthony stated possibly seeing the fear in the gray demon’s eyes. “The princess and Short Stop here bought some things too.”

Nifty placed down the majority of her bags, quickly going to a smaller one, pulling out a red cloche hat with a same color red rose on it. “The angel and I got matching hats!” She placed it on her head with a grin, waving a hand excitedly towards Anthony. “Come on, come on! Get yours on!”

The ex-angel giggled, he too placing down most of his bags as he pulled out a similar bag, producing the same hat, placing his hat that Alastor had provided him in that bag. Upon his head, the red hat popped out from the pink and white suit he was wearing and was certainly in a different style but somehow the ex-angel made it work. “Ta-dah!” The spider demon sounded, standing in a fashionable pose.

The three demons chuckled together, all seemingly closer after having a decent time out and about. Vaggie stepped out from behind the desk, walking towards Anthony. “Anthony, I wanted to say sorry for earlier. I just don’t know you that well but I shouldn’t have judged so quickly.”

“It’s fine.” The spider responded with a shrug. “I’m not holdin’ it against ya it’s just not somethin’ I wanted to hear.”

Vaggie nodded in response, feeling a hand on her arm. It was Charlie smiling fondly at her. “Thank you for apologizing first Vaggie.”

The other smiled back at her girlfriend, setting a hand on top of hers. “Of course. Oh, but there is that thing in the parlor…”

“Ah, yes!” The princess sounded then, excitement rising. “Anthony, do you mind coming with me for a moment? Vaggie and Nifty can take the bags upstairs for us, right guys?”

“Yep! On it!” Nifty responds happily, taking up her own bags before grabbing most of Antony’s bags he had placed on the floor.

Vaggie extended her hand towards Anthony’s remaining bags in his hands, they wordlessly being handed over. “Are ya sure it’s ok? I can take up my things first.”

“No, no!” Charlie responded, taking one of Anthony’s hands in hers. “This is a bit more important and can’t wait!”

With another shrug the ex-angel let the princess lead him towards the parlor, tossing back a glance to see the other two females try their best at collecting as many bags as possible to lessen their trips. Charlie lead the way, talking a bit about the hotel, her excitement far higher than anything Anthony has seen all day long. He didn’t give it much thought, he knew a fair amount of excitable people, alive and while in Heaven and it didn’t seem to particularly strange. And whenever she talked about the hotel one could tell she was really wanting this to work, despite not having any successes so far in it’s first year of operation but still the female kept her optimism up, which is admirable to say the least.

Upon turning the corner into a small room, Anthony froze, seeing before him Alastor talking energetically with two female demons who looked a lot like him. In order it was Alastor, Sophia, and Molly from left to right. Charlie stepped out of the way, hugging the open doorway’s frame, looking expectedly between the Fallen angel and the two females at the bar. Husk, who was tending the bar, looked up at the new arrivals in the room. “Oh, finally! I was gettin’ tired of hearin’ this idle chatter.”

At that statement, the three demons at the bar all turned, eyes all landing on Anthony. The world seemed to still as the silence stretched. It was Molly who moved first, standing up slowly as one of her hands lingered on the counter. Anthony took a breath into his lungs, swallowing thickly as he stared at the two females, the rest of the world seemingly falling away. His mouth felt dry, his mind was reeling, but as he looked into the eyes of the two females, he just knew who he was looking at. No amount of decades could ever make him forget who they were, no matter if they looked different than how he remembered. He knew who they were.

“Molls… ma.” He spoke gently, voice cracking as tears pooled in his eyes.

“T-Tony!” The younger of the females yelled before she and her mother started to run towards the ex-angel. Anthony moved as well, meeting them halfway as the trio engulfed in a tremendous hug. “It’s Tony, momma!” Molly said through her tears, using all of her hands to wrap around her brother.

“ _Mio bambino…_ ” Sophia cried, her arms too wrapped around her son.

Anthony had all six of his arms out, hugging his family close to him as their collective tears fell. “Mama, Molly…” The ex-angel opened his eyes to blink away fresh tears; his eyes momentarily meeting with Alastor who was still sitting at the bar, his smile small yet warm. Anthony felt his mouth turn into a smile to match his, thankful that it was his friend that kept his family company. Releasing a shuddering breath he reluctantly pulled away from the hug, but kept his hands on his family. “You’re here… why’re ya here?” The two females sobbed as a hand from either of them moved to wipe tears away. “I mean, ya weren’t in Heaven so I suspected you’d be down here but… but why?” He looked expectedly at the two before him, looking between them as he waited for an answer.

His mother sighed heavily. “Let’s sit _carino_. Ya won’t like the answers.”

Anthony’s heart tightened but he nodded as he followed them back to the bar, Charlie following behind them as she joined to stand on the other side of Alastor. They two took their places they were at before, Anthony choosing to sit by Molly. His eyes met with Alastor’s briefly and the deer demon turned in his seat, fully facing the bar as he drank from his whiskey. Molly downed the rest of her drink, some fruity cocktail that Husk had made for her as she began to tell the story. “After ya left, Tony, pa got super pissed at momma an’ I. He got worse, beatin’ on momma an’ me an’ yellin’ at us for no good reason.”

Anthony released an exasperated sigh. “I kinda figured he’d be worse. God, I shoulda just stayed an’ did what he wanted me to do.”

“No, Tony.” Sophia interjected, shaking her head. “If ya stayed ya woulda had a one way ticket to Hell. He woulda turned ya into a killer. My sweet little boy… a killer. Nah, even I wouldn’t dream of havin’ ya stay, even knowin’ how our lives changed.”

“Yeah, but—“

“No buts.” His mother interrupted. “I would do it again.”

“As would I, brother.” Molly agreed, turning to face him. “But if we did it again, I’d go with ya, an’ momma too.”

Anthony shook his head gently. “Yeah, but, pa woulda tracked us down if we _all_ had left.”

“Who gives a damn?” His mother bit out with hatred. “That bastard wasn’t worth his salt in the first place. Shoulda left him ages before then.”

“Anyway,” Molly started back up again as she nodded in agreement with her mother, “it got really hard, ‘specially for me since I am your twin. One day I just… I couldn’t take so I… killed myself.”

“Oh, Molly…” Anthony sighed, his eyes darkening. Suicide was a major sin in the eyes of Heaven. To waste away a life that God had granted to you was deemed an insult, no matter the situation. No matter if the person had never committed any other sins in their lifetime. People like Molly were to be damned to Hell.

“We didn’t know if you’d made it to California, or if you were even still alive…” Molly continued, holding onto one of her twin’s hands. “I just felt so alone without ya an’… I just couldn’t take it anymore.”

“Was... did it hurt?”

“No.” Molly said with a smile on her face. “I overdosed on sleepin’ drugs. Basically went to bed an’ just never woke up again.”

That made the ex-angel relieved. He didn’t want his sister to have to suffer in life, it was a shame their father was such a bastard, but at least she went peacefully. To him, she and his mother were true angels on Earth, they being loving and compassionate creatures who could never do any wrong. It was truly ironic that _he_ was the one who went to Heaven when he’s queer and they both went to Hell. “Then, ma, what about ya?” He asked, directing his gaze to his mother.

“After Molly died, things got worse. Of course, ya dick of a father didn’t care he lost a child an’ I shut down. Started to drink an’ smoke an’ gamble like nothin’. One day Henroin thought he could put his hands on me, _ha_ ,” she laughs sharply, rolling he eyes as she grabbed her beer mug, “big mistake. I shot the bastard in the chest an’ in the face. Just for good measure.”

“Ma…” Anthony sounded. “That kills people…”

Sophia laughs. “Oh, don’t I know it, hon! I didn’t care if my soul was damned I needed to get him before he got me. Needless to say a wife killin’ her husband don’t go over too well, ‘specially when she’s part of the mafia family.”

“But you never did anythin’ for that!” Anthony dejected.

“Didn’t matter. I couldn’t convince them otherwise an’ I was hung months after.” Anthony placed his head in his hands, sighing heavily. “Don’t worry _mio carino_.” Sophia spoke gently, her eyes soft. “I gotta see your sister not long after my death. An’ marriages only are ‘till death do us part,’ so thank God for that bit. Molly an’ I live together, as far away from that prick an’ that dumbass son of mine.”

“Ah, I suspected that big bro is here too.”

“Oh, an’ he goes by Arackniss now.” Molly added, snickering at the name.

Anthony blinked slowly. “Are ya shittin’ me?”

“No!” The younger female spider yells suddenly. “Dumbass couldn’t think of anythin’ else! I mean look at us!” She gestures towards the three of them with multiple hands. “We’re obviously spiders!”

“Like I said…” Sophia drawled out, “my dumbass son. Ya two were always my favorite kids.”

“Aw, thanks ma.” Anthony smiled at her gently. “But I guess Arackniss is better than his real name.”

Sophia groaned. “Don’t get me started. Blame your father for that ridiculous name.”

“Pa wasn’t too bright either.” Anthony stated. “Like father like son, I guess.”

“Thank God that’s where all the similarities from him went to.”

“Yeah, could ya imagine if—“

“Hey! Stop!” Vaggie’s voice came from down the hallway. She sounded pissed, her accent heavy. “ _Cabezas de mierda_ , I said _stop_!”

Charlie, who was already standing, went towards the doorway, Alastor stood but remained at the bar, Husk froze in his work but otherwise did nothing else, while the three spider demons remained in their seats. As Charlie reached the doorway she ran into another two spider demons, these were male and black in coloration. The smaller one had eight pairs of pink eyes, thin legs, tan slacks, a black suit and six arms while the much larger one had large black eyes, two sets of large arms, wearing a black and white pinstripe suit, both of them wearing matching white hats with a black band around the top. It was Henroin and Arackniss, the remainder of his family. Vaggie stood behind the duo, glaring daggers at them, angel spear in hand as Charlie moved away a bit.

At seeing them, Sophia stood immediately and stood before her two children, arms raised up defensively. Anthony and Molly froze, her eyes staring in fear while his were glaring at the bigger male who then spoke. “Ah, there ya are, ya bitch.” His voice was crude and rough, everything Anthony had remembered. “An’ there’s the worthless bitch.” He then said, eyes pointing to Molly. She flinched and Anthony felt his hands turn into fists, only faltering when the black spider’s eyes met with his. There was some slight confusion behind the larger male’s eyes for a moment before recognition set in. “ _Ah…_ ” The male sounded, the sound coming out pretentious and scalding. “An’ there’s the lil runaway! Guessin’ you’re the ‘Fallen angel’ that Hell’s talkin’ ‘bout? _Haha!_ What a joke. Ya could never do anythin’ right eh, son?”

“Fuck ya.” Anthony snapped back. “An’ I ain’t takin’ it lightly ya insultin' my mother an’ sister.”

“Oh, come now,” Henroin stated, raising a hand lazily. “Ya are all here havin’ this _touchin’_ family reunion an’ ya don’t think of inviting your dear ol’ pops an’ your older brother?”

“Fuck ya.” Sophia responed. “Ya ain’t his family an’ ya never have been!”

“Shut your mouth bitch! I ain’t talkin’ to ya!”

Anthony jumped onto his feet, moving to stand beside his mother. “Don’t insult her again!”

“Or what? Ya’ll kill me?”

The Radio Demon stepped into Henroin’s line of sight then, his grin wide and murderous. “He wouldn’t need to. I can manage that just fine.”

“Alastor!” Anthony heard himself yell. “Ya can’t kill him! He’s a dick but he’s still my family.”

Alastor didn’t move and didn’t make any indication that he had heard him but Anthony knew his words landed inside the demon even as his father began to laugh. “Aw, guess ya really were an angel for a reason. So sweet to care ‘bout me.”

Anthony didn’t respond as Charlie moved then, breaking the larger male spider’s eye line with them. “I’m sorry, sir, but you’re not welcome here at the moment. If you want to seek redemption we can help but—“She gasped as a gun came pointed to her face.

“Charlie!” Vaggie yelled only to have Arackniss point two guns at her, holding her from moving.

“I ain’t leavin’ till Bitch 1 and Bitch 2 get their asses where they belong! An’ while I’m at it…” Henroin pauses as he finally takes a good look at his youngest son, groaning in disgust at the body he has. “The twink has to come along as well.”

“What did _hell_ did ya just call me?” Anthony exclaimed, anger reaching a boiling point. Faintly the ex-angel could see the deer demon before him clench his own fists at the derogatory term.

The audible sound of the gun clicking into a primed position made everyone flinch as Henroin stepped forward, the gun coming closer to the princess’ head but not yet touching. “Now all of ya, come along an’ don’t be pussy-footin’.”

“Like hell!” Molly yelled. “I ain’t goin’ back, ya can’t make me!”

Henroin’s eye twitched as his trigger finger moved to fire. Alastor was about to move, summon his minions to stop the demon when the ex-angel yelled from behind him a hand shooting out towards the gun. “ _NO!_ ” A white almost translucent light appeared around the gun and the hand holding it, the gun firing and the bullet ricocheting inside the shield, hitting Henroin’s hand. Charlie screamed in shock, her ears ringing at the sound of the gun going off, Henroin yelled out in pain, and Vaggie took the moment to attack the distracted Arackniss, smacking the spear into the side of his head, heading Anthony’s earlier plea to not kill any of his family, as she pushed through them and held Charlie in her arms.

Alastor turned around, eyes slightly wide as Anthony looked at his hands. “Huh… that’s neat. I didn’t think demons _had_ shields…” The spider demon commented as Molly stood and took a look at her brother, their mother also intrigued and looking at him in surprise. Anthony glanced up then, eyes landing on Alastor but also noticing in the background that Henroin had taken one of Arackniss’ guns and now was pointing it towards the back of the deer demon’s head. Anthony’s eyes widened and he rushed forward, reaching out with his right hands to pull Alastor behind him while his upper left hand did a sweeping motion upwards out of instinct. At the same time as he reached Alastor a powerful surge of energy came from his hand, launching outwards towards his father and older brother, smacking into both of them, the gun going off only as Henroin was tossed back, the bullet hitting the ceiling as the two black spider demons hit the wall in the hallway.

Alastor grunted as he was pulled behind Anthony, stilling only momentarily as Anthony’s hand lingered on his wrist before letting go to walk towards the male members of his family. “Ya come in here, unannounced and unwanted, bargin’ in, insult my mother, my sister, _me_ , an’ then you endanger the princess an’ _dare_ raise your gun to Alastor.” The ex-angel listed as he walked briskly past Charlie and Vaggie, his mismatched eyes glaring bullets at his father and brother on the ground, he standing above them. “Oh, what I wouldn’t _give_ for a pair of guns right now!” Anthony finished as he shook his empty upper hands. As he finished his statement two pairs of pistols, similar to the ones he had when he was still an angel but much grayer in color, spawned in his shaking hands. The surprised look on the ex-angel’s face soon morphed into a terrifying grin as he chuckled, almost darkly, to himself. “Oh, now this is gettin’ good.”

Henroin growled, eyes glarin’ up at his youngest son. “You’re actin’ all tough an’ shit but you’re always gonna be that pansy little brat who can’t do anythin’ right. Ya think ya can just—“The end of the pistol was pointed at his face, his middle set spawning another pair of pistols as another gun pointed to Henroin’s torso, the other two guns pointing haphazardly at Arackniss.

“Now, I think both Vaggie and Charlie here asked ya to leave. You’d best be on your way.”

“Ha!” Henroin laughs sharply. “You’re just bullshittin’. Ya ain’t gonna do shit. Not when ya protected us earlier. Ya were an angel! You’re not gonna—“

Anthony moved the gun that was pointing to his face off to the side and fired, the bullet colliding with the wall besides Henroin’s face, the sound of the gun ringing in his ears, much like it had in Charlie's earlier. The gun then moved back to his face, the look on Anthony’s face enough to make anyone want to piss themselves. “Just because I protected ya once doesn’t mean I ain’t at liberty to kill ya myself. Remember, _pa_ , I was an angel an’ I killed many-a demons without battin’ an eye. Don’t think I will hesitate again if ya threaten anyone at the hotel or _my_ family again.” He leaned forward, eyes staring pointedly into Henroin’s dark ones. “Now, _get out_.”

Henroin remained, visibly slightly shaken but he held his ground, not wanting to back down to his offspring. “Listen here ya fag, I ain’t—“

“Did I fuckin’ stutter?” Anthony interrupted, straightening his back. “I said, _get out!_ ” With his lowest set of free hands, Anthony swung those hands out towards the lobby of the hotel, the energy sending the two black male spiders flying down the hall. Anthony proceeded after them, those in the parlor stumbling behind him, even Husk, as they watched Anthony continuously energy-push the demons out into the lobby. “I’ll give ya to the count of five. One… Two…” Anthony counted out as they reached the lobby, the four guns pointed to the two males.

Arackniss was the first to stand, stuttering out a curse as he ran towards the exit. Henroin, stood, clutching his injured hand. “Hey, ya shit! Come back here an—“

“Three…” Anthony said, clicking all his guns towards the back of Henroin’s head, the larger male whipping around to see Anthony finally spawn another set of guns on his free set of hands. “Four…”

“Fuckin’ shit!” His father cursed as he turned tail and ran towards the door.

“Five.” Anthony finished, raising one gun up to the ceiling and firing a warning shot, holding in a laugh as he watched his father fall onto the floor, thinking he was shot at before clambering back onto his feet, bum-rushing it out the door. Once the door closed behind Henroin Anthony released his laugh, his six arms dropping to his sides.

“Wow, Tony!” Molly yelled as she clapped. “That was _amazing_! You’re strong if that’s what ya can do your first day in Hell!”

“Really?” Anthony asked, turning his head to see the group standing there at the precipice of where the hallway meets the lobby. “That’s excitin’ to hear.” He stated as his body rocked then, he stumbling slightly as his guns disappeared and a hand came up to his face.

In an instant an arm was around his back, grabbing the male spider demon as he almost collapsed. Looking up, Anthony was greeted by the familiar eyes of the Radio Demon, his face wearing his usual smile but there was a strong presence of pride and, dare he say it, adoration behind it. “You must pace yourself, darling.” The deer demon stated gently, extending his free hand out before Anthony in an offer to help steady the other. Anthony sighs softly and sets his upper right hand in the one offered to him, feeling the red claws tighten comfortingly around his own. “You’re still new here, after all.”

“Yeah.” The ex-angel agrees as he is helped into a straighter position, Alastor’s arm still around him and their hands never separating, their eyes meeting and lingering as they communicate silently to each other.

“What the hell am I seein’?” Sophia interrupts the moment, her arms crossed before her, her face questioning but her smirk giving off a knowing response. Molly giggled beside her mother and the hotel staff were staring with wide eyes at the duo.

“Oh, uh,” Anthony stuttered, a blush rising onto his face but neither he nor Alastor tried to pull away from each other. “Long story short I know him kinda well. I spent some time with him most every extermination day so we’re good friends.”

Molly giggled again, a hand coming up to cover her mouth. “ _Just_ friends?” She asks as she winks towards her brother before giggling again.

“I, uh, yeah.” Anthony responded, though it wasn’t convincing to anyone in the room, including himself. He glanced down to the deer demon stabilizing him. In all their time that they knew each other they resulted to calling their relationship as friendship, calling it any more than that would be dangerous and untoward towards both of them. Though underneath it all, Anthony had begun, many years ago, to quietly acknowledge the feelings that were underlying his visits with the demon; the anxiety, nervousness, and excitement of going to meet him after yet another whole year and the nauseating sadness of having to leave after such a short time spent together, a part of him always wanting to just stay behind. He had never allowed himself to truly fully admit it, knowing that would be just cause for him to Fall, and he never allowed himself to wonder what the demon thought of him, if he too shared these thoughts he had underneath it all.

Alastor’s eyes turned to land of him, feeling the uninterrupted gaze of the ex-angel. Anthony flinched at the sudden turn of attention onto him and Alastor’s grin widened at the reaction. Even now he was trying to get a rise out of the ex-angel. His grip on his hand tightened, not enough to make it hurt, but just enough to try to communicate some of the demon’s thoughts. Though yes, calling it a friendship was safer, Alastor had begun to feel a strange sort of longing to see Anthony as the years continued on. He noticed how his own heart, which he thought was long since dead of emotions, beat erratically the day of exterminations, or how it skipped beats when the angel had laughed or smiled in his direction. Yes, it was always safer to call if friendship, but he would _kill_ for the angel, now demon, and he has before. He would do anything for the ex-angel; even die for him if that was needed. Though the Radio Demon would prefer to live especially now since the angel had Fallen and the restraints were lifted.

“Well.” Sophia finally spoke, seeing as how there was no need to worry about her son since it seemed he was already well looked after. “It was a pleasure to see ya again, _carino_ , but ya must rest. But ya must come by the house an’ visit us. I’ll leave the address at the desk.” She walked calmly past them, smiling sinfully as she went to the desk and wrote on the memo pad there.

Molly walked up to them, no longer fearing the Radio Demon after their long chat waiting for Anthony and seeing this display. “Ya really must! Momma an’ I will cook some of your favorites an’ ya _have_ to meet my pet pig!”

Anthony gasped, his hand that was holding Alastor’s tightening in excitement. “Ya finally got the pig we’ve always wanted?”

“Yes!” Molly responded cheerfully. “You’ll love him!” She glanced towards Alastor, her smile growing. “An’ of course, you’re more than welcome to come on by too, Alastor.”

His grin grew wider, if that was even possible. “Why of course my dear Molly! I wouldn’t miss it for the world!”

Anthony smile then caused flutters in Molly’s stomach seeing as the amount of joy that was coming off it was simply staggering. She felt herself blush, if only out of happiness for her brother, before she waved at them, saying her goodbyes, as both she and her mother left the hotel. As they left Alastor wasted no time in scooping the spider demon into his arms, bridal style, and heading towards the stairs. “H-hey!” Anthony complained, beating his fists into Alastor’s chest. “Put me down! I can walk! Alastor!”

“Now, now, dear.” Was all Alastor said in response as he rose up the stairs.

The staff moved almost numbly into the center of the lobby as they watched Alastor continued up to the second floor, Nifty coming down as she stood off to the side, her hands behind her back and her smile wide. “Anthony, all your bags are in your room.”

“Thank you, Nifty!” Alastor responded for the spider demon as he continued to complain about being carried. 

“Al, really, I can walk, I feel better now! _Alastor_!”

Nifty giggled quietly and continued down the stairs, swinging behind the desk to pick up cleaning supplies as she now needed to clean up the bullet holes and the mess left behind by the black colored spider demons. “It’s it just great that they can finally be together?” She comments as she walks past the stuttering staff members, humming a tune she’s familiar with as she heads towards the parlor.

Charlie snaps out of it first, shaking her head as she sighs happily for them. “It’s true that I’ve never seen him this happy before. It _is_ great.” She begins to hum the song _Inside of Every Demon is a Rainbow_ and heads to go back to work.

Vaggie and Husk share a glance, both just deeming it easier to just shrug it all off and just ignore the Radio Demon’s apparent existence of affection that both thought never existed. However as Vaggie is left alone in the lobby once more and as she tucks the spear under the desk a thought comes to her mind.

“Wait…” She speaks out loud as she looks in the direction of the parlor. “Does Nifty know something we don’t?” She asks to herself as her instincts tell her somehow Nifty knew more about this than she lets on.

</|\> </|\> </|\>

**Author's Note:**

> The outfit that Alastor has set out for Anthony is the same one he spawned on Angel Dust during his song in the pilot episode. 
> 
> For those who also read my “A Song and Dance” story, I brought Sophia over from there as a cameo. Her backstory is amended to this version since I believe Sophia would be different since Anthony/Angel didn’t go down the path of the mafia. I debated on whether I wanted to change her story too, considering I kept basically everything else the same in this AU but obviously decided to change it. 
> 
> "Mio bambino" is "my baby" in Italian.  
> "Carino" is "cute/cute one" in Italian.  
> "Cabezas de mierda" is "shit heads" in Spanish. 
> 
> I feel bad that I missed out on RadioDust Week but I had work temporarily this week after being on unemployment for so long (thanks Rona!) and it kicked my ass (lots of standing, heavy lifting and transporting). I barely had the motivation to kick this story out. But at least I feel like this whole series has all of the elements of this week’s themes, I just didn’t release it all this week. Oh, well.
> 
> Edit: 6/7/2020: Poll is closed for the most part.   
> Also quick poll question! What would you guys want to read next? 
> 
> A) Alastor and Anthony’s (he’ll be Angel Dust at that time) first time sharing a bed/leading up to that (established relationship). THIS IS NOW PART 7.  
> B) A short story on when Anthony decided to change his name to Angel Dust (pre-established leading to establishing moment). MIGHT NOT HAPPEN, MAY DO IT LATER.  
> C) A different version of this series in which Anthony and Alastor were already together when they were alive (Anthony slightly aged up and Alastor aged slightly down) and the changes that happened post their deaths? Note: this one will probably be at least 2 chapters, 1 chapter to communicate their living life and then another to communicate post death with Angel!Anthony and Alastor. This idea was inspired off the song “Young and Beautiful” from Lana Del Rey. THIS IS NOW PART 6.   
> D) The continuation of the story from Part 1, a couple years after the confrontation with Camael. This might be multiple chapters too. I have it planned out but it might be another long shot like this one and other parts in this series. THIS WILL BE PART 8.


End file.
